Estrella de media noche: El retorno de la Venganza
by Anonimo2025
Summary: Han pasado varias décadas desde la ultima muerte en equestria, pero al parecer, cierto asesinato en una granja a echo regresar la sed de venganza acierta poni, quien no perdona ni olvida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Perseguido por el pasado**

Bajo lo que queda de la mascara...

Eclipse solo es el pasado, pero por que aun tengo esas ansias de matar, ya han pasado creo que 6 décadas, sin embargo por algún motivo que desconozco, mi cuerpo se conserva joven, no ha embejesido, Conert Top murió ya ase un buen tiempo, crié a su hija, Light Top , ella tuvo un compromiso con un poni que luego la dejo, quedando ella y su hija Carrot Top, que tan solo tenia 3 años.

Yo seguí viviendo en esa casa, cada ves mas vieja, no salia mucho mas que cuando me pedían que compre algo en la ciudad, pero cuando salia notaba algo raro, con quienes me topaba no eran los mismos de la anterior salida.

Tenia miedo de que mi mayor temor se hiciera realidad, vivir eternamente, eso seria muy malo, ya e sepultado a la pobre Conert Top, falta poco para a serlo con su hija, y luego ¿que sera?, su nieta, su bisnieta y así para siempre.

Era una maldición, al menos me consolaba leyendo El diario de Conert que decía muchas cosas e mi, ella se había interesado en mi mas de lo que creía.

Paso el tiempo, ya no tenia vida, solo era una rutina, me levantaba, me alistaba, salia a cuidar la cosecha de zanahorias, almorzaba, volvía lo mismo, cenaba y me metía a la cama, no se cuanto tiempo pase así, porque francamente perdí la noción del tiempo.

Una tarde paso lo que me temía, Light Top perdió su lucha contra la diabetes, cuando paso Carrot Top no tenia mas que 9 años, y nos quedamos solo la pequeña y yo, como consecuencia debía cumplir el ultimo pedido de su madre, que era cuidar a su hija.

Cuando ella creció lo suficiente, quiso ayudar en la granja, me negué en un principio, pero ya saben soy fácil de convencer, tenia manos milagrosas, las cosechas crecían casi 3 beses mas rápido de lo normal, ganamos mucho dinero, pero no gastamos casi nada, vivíamos igual que siempre, y así paso el tiempo ...

* * *

><p>El comienzo de la tragedia...<p>

Carrot Top ya esta grande y tenia la granja a su disposición, yo era solo un empleado, pero parecía ser un consejero porque Carrot Top no asía nada sin consultármelo.

-Y ¿que opinas si ampliamos una plaza mas el campo de zanahorias?

-Bueno, me aparese buena idea, aunque eso reduciría cada ves mas el tiempo disponible, no queremos llenarnos de labores.

-Tienes razón, aumentare media plaza nomas.

Y así el tiempo paso, pero como siempre no faltan los malditos envidiosos, en la ciudad se rumoreaba que los cultivos de Carrot crecían tanto por que ella era una bruja, y así fueron creciendo asta que un grupo de ciudadanos de Manhattan vinieron de visita y turismo, al oír de los rumores se acercaron a la granja a ver si era cierto lo que decían, vieron los jardines grandes llenos de zanahorias jugosas, pero no me había dado cuenta que el rumor mas popular decía que la familia Top era una de brujas que ``yo era un zombi invocado por ellas para servirles en su jardín´´ que ridículo no, no me creo como estas pestes se comieron ese cuento.

Entones paso lo que me temía desde ase mucho, ahora me pregunto si Carrot Top sabia de esto, era una mañana de verano, faltaba poco para el invierno y Carrot Top me embio a comprar suministros para el invierno, pero yo ya había visto el almacén lleno.

-Podrías comprar suministros, aquí estala lista.

-Pe...pero el almacén esta lleno.

-Lo se pero creo que deberíamos asegurarnos.

-Esta bien, parto a la ciudad ahora mismo.

Cogí el carro, no el mio porque no se donde lo escondió Conert Top, y partí a la ciudad, antes de irme me dijo.

-Cuídate, no te metas en problemas y por favor no mates a nadie mas- me dijo mas sentimental de lo normal.

-Esta bien, cha u- y salí a la ciudad.

No pensé que seria la ultima ves que vería a Carrot Top, compre los suministros, esta regresando cuando me tope con un grupo de ponis que tenias palos, picos ,palas, todo tipo de herramientas de arado.

-Al fin terminamos con ella.

-SI, ya no mas brujas.

El ultimo comentario me erizo, vi que un fotógrafo les tomo una foto para el periódico.

Salí a la casa y la encontré en ruinas, corrí desesperad amente a ver lo que había pasado, estaba todo quemado, no se habían llevado nada, no eran saqueadores, eran esos malditos de la entrada de Filadelfia.

-NO¡ Carrot Top, no puedes haber muerto- dije mientras levantaba los escombros en busca de ella, no la encontré.

Llore todo la tarde ese día, ya en la noche, retome mi búsqueda, pero sabia que Carrot Top había muerto, busque lo que se podía salvar y lo puse en la carreta que traía, entonces entendí, ella me mando a comprar provisiones para mi.

-CARROT TOP¡, ¿POR QUE?¡- gritaba como una loca , mientras recogía lo que ,maso menos había sobrevivido al fuego.

En eso escuche que de bajo una pared caída había un agujero, en eso pensé que Carrot podría estar hay, levante la pared y entre, lo que encontré me dejo perplejo.

-No es posible- tartamudee.

Era mis armas, mi vehículo y los trajes, tanto el nuevo como el antigua, estaban hay, ella no se de siso de ellos, solo los escondió.

-No me lo creo.

En ese momento vi el collar de Alicorn y mi mente transformo la tristeza en ira, ira hacia quienes destruyeron mi hogar.

-Light, no pude proteger a tu hija, pero la vengare.

Me puse mi traje y cargue las armas al vehículo luego saque el vehículo de ay y lo escondí en una cueva cercana, regrese por el carruaje y me tope con algo interesante, DOS PONIS MEDIO EBRIOS¡

-Ja, devia aver visto la cara de la bruja cuando la quemamos en su casa- dijo uno.

-De vi haber esta hay, ahora lamento habérmelo perdido- res podio el otro.

Uno de ellos me devisa.

-No es posible, tu no- dijo asustado.

-Con que bruja no, ahora sabrán lo que de verdad es ser bruja- grite segado por la ira.

Use magia y levante a ambos el el aire.

-¿QUE ESTAS ASIENDO?, BÁJAME¡- grito el primero.

-¿Quien de ustedes dos estuvo en el ataque a al supuesta bruja.

-YO ESTABA, QUE ME VAS A A SER¡- grito el primero.

-Esto.

En ese momento use mi magia para a ser trisas en cuerpo del segundo poni, lo destroce tanto que no quedo ni rastro del poni que alguna ves fue.

-NO¡, HERMANO¡, POR FAVOR¡, NO ME MATES¡- dijo desesperado.

-Ah¡- ya se te fue el valor- dije mientras apretaba su garganta.

-Si, por favor.

-Aun tengo algo que debes a ser antes de eso, ve con tus amigos y diles que pagaran por lo que hicieron.

Dicho esto, aventé al poni tan lejos que lo hice estrellarse el la ciudad. Un periódico paso cerca de mi, lo tome y en la plana estaba la foto de los asesinos.

-Pagaran- dije mientras corría al vehículo.

Vi que en la portada decía que eran extranjeros, así que esa noche reventé todas las salidas vía tren de la ciudad, y tambien la carreteras y autopistas, no escaparían, morirían todos aquí mismo.

-Sera vuestro fin- tome el vehículo y me dirigí a la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Escape a Manhattan**

En el pueblo...

Un gran alboroto se propago en el pueblo debido al la noticia de los puentes rotos, las cargas de abastos no iban a llegar asta que no sean reparados los puentes en 2 semana, los turistas de Manhattan estaban preocupados por las declaraciones del poni que apareció golpeado en la plaza de al ciudad:

-¿Que asemos?- pregunto otro.

-No podemos escapar- añadio con tristeza otro.

-Si escapamos por el subterráneo.

-Subterráneo- dieron todos en coros.

-Si, el subterráneo, recientemente los ampliaron asta Filadelfia, por hay regresaremos a Manhattan.

Todos los turista corrieron al subterráneo y tomaron el primer tren a Manhattan. Cuando Eclipse llego, ya habían abordado y el tren estaba a medio camino de Manhattan.

-MALDICIÓN¡- grito Eclipse- Pueden correr, pero no escaparan.

Eclipse corrió al su vehículo y se dirigió a toda maquina a Manhattan, fue tan rápido que no vio el rio que pasaba adelante de su vehículo.

Era un rió muy conocido, era donde comen so todo, era el rió en el cual comen so su maldición, era el rió bajo el puente de Canterlot, el vehículo se hundió y estallo, debido a que la fuente principal del vehículo era altamente corrosivo al agua.

Silver Rain logro salir por poco, pero quedo muy mal, su traje esta echo añicos así que se lo quito y camino a Manhattan, camino toda la noche y llego a la entrada en la mañana, vio una fabrica de Postres, se metió al almazen, comió un poco, aunque de mala gana ya que le parecía que estaban desabridos.

Luego salio, cuando estaba en la puerta unos de los vigilantes le dijo.

-¿Quien es usted y que ase en propiedad privada?- grito con mucha ira.

-Solo pase por algo de comida- dijo Silver Rain, muy adolorida por las heridas del accidente.

-¿QUE HISO QUE?¡, lo siento pero me debe acompañar a la comisaria- dijo furioso.

-Atrévete- reto Silver.

El guardia se lanzo sobre ella, pero silver lo tomo por uno de los cascos delanteros y lo a soto con la propia fuerza de su salto.

-Bastante decepcionante- dijo fanfarroneando mientras salia del lugar.

El guardia no respondió, el golpe lo noqueo. Justo antes que saliera una voz algo familiar le grito por atrás.

-A donde crees que vas- dijo la vos.

-¿Quieres mas?- reto Silver.

-Eso lo veremos.

Era una poni terrenal, se lanso sobre ella, quiso a ser lo mismo que hiso con el guardia pero no le resulto ella giro y la levando asiendo que diera un giro de 180 grados para estrellarse en el pavimento, la heridas que portaba duplicaron el dolor.

-Ahhh..., dios nunca vi a nadie a ser tan buena maniobra- dijo mientras trataba de pararse.

-¿Por tu asentó no eres de por aquí, de donde bienes?- interrogo.

-Me llamo Silver Rain y vengo de Filadelfia- dijo Silver mientras se sobaba las heridas.

-Soy Apple Pie, vengo de Poniville- dijo la poni de tierra.

Apple Pie levanto a Silver Rain y la llevo a su oficina y luego a su casa, la cual era un dirigible, hay curo sus heridas y continuo su interrogatorio.

-Bien, ¿por que entraste al almacén y te comiste las probiciones?.

-Tenia hambre.

-No hubiera sido mas fácil comprarla.

-No tengo dinero.

En realidad Silver tenia dinero asta para comprarse la fabrica, pero como dije tenia por que todo se mojo.

-Bueno, si no tienes donde vivir ni dinero puedes quedarte aquí- dijo A.P. de manera muy amable.

-Gracias por tu cortecia.

-No es molestia, descansa- y partió a su oficina.

Silver miro un rato por una ventana y luego salio, bajo al almacén y saco un pequeño maletín en el que estaba el traje nuevo, pues el que quedo echo añicos era el viejo.

Subió al globo, ya eran las 7 y escribió una nota en la cual avisaba que iba a salir y no iba a volver asta muy tarde.

* * *

><p>Bajo la nueva mascara...<p>

Salí y me dirigí a un puesto de periódicos, saque un periódico de ase un día y corte la primera plan en la cual estaban los rostros, esta seria una larga noche. Me dirigí asía una casa y vi que salia una poni cuyo rostro identifique como uno de los que estaba en la plana del periódico, saque la pistola y le ases un tiro en la cabeza, no dije nada, solo salí corriendo de hay, corrí al dirigible y me quite el traje, lo escondí y me metí ami cama, simulando que estaba durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente me entere que una de las trabajadoras de La fabrica AppleCakes había sido asesinada por algo que parecía un disparo, el atacante era yo, para mi mala suerte era muy amiga de Ap y ella asistió al velorio, según me dijo se llamaba Silver Spoon, bueno, ahora si que estaba metido en serios problemas, escondí el traje lo mejor que pude, entonces publicaron una imagen de la cámara de seguridad que me había captado cuerpo completo, que inútil no me di cuenta.

Luego del velorio, acompañe a Ap al entierro.

-Quien lo haya echo lo va a pagar.

-No creo que fuese en vano, tal ves fue venganza.

-VENGANZA¡, de que hablas, si sabes algo dilo ahora- y me tomo por la garganta y me estrello en la pared- habla, dime lo que sabes.

-No se nada Apple, si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho- dije mientras intentaba zafarme.

-Discúlpame, no se por que actué así- dijo mientras em soltaba, ella tenia razón, yo sabia mas de lo que fingía.

-No hay problema- dije mientras intentaba recobrar algo de aire.

Luego nos retiramos, esa noche ella me dijo que iría a visitar a una amiga, yo dije que tambien iría con unos amigos.

* * *

><p>A muy avanzadas horas de la noche...<p>

No se que hacia echo no se que cosa parado en lo alto de un rascacielos con unos binoculares puestos, francamente, estaba empezando a aburrirme.

-Ya, ya, ya me muero de sueño- dije mientras vos tesaba.

-Entonces creo que deberías irte a dormir- dijo alguien por mi atrás.

-¿Quien eres?- me di vuelta de un salto y saque la pistola que llevaba, ademas de la única arma que me quedaba.

-Anoche hubo un ponicidio, te enteraste- me dijo retadora.

-Y a ti que te importa- dije mientras me lance sobre ella, mala idea me cogió y me hiso gira otros 180 grados, que todos querían a serme volar.

-Ahora, voy a a ser que pagues por lo que hiciste- dijo mientras intentaba sacarme la mascara.

-Jamas- apunte y logre disparar un disparo que le roso la mejilla e infligir un corte leve.

La agarre por la cabeza y la estrelle ne el piso, ella me empujo con sus fuerte patas traseras y casi me ase caer del rascacielos, reaccione solo para darme cuenta que ella se me aventó encima y nos fuimos carrera abajo.

-Esta loca, son 260 PISOS ABAJO¡- grite mientras intentaba zafarme.

-Crees que no me di cuenta, eres una pegaso- y me jalo asía el edifico asiendo que yo destroce las ventanas con la caída.

Eso me aturdió y ella se soltó de repente y solo vi que el piso se hacia mas grande, luego solo sentí un golpe. Ahora si estaba en serios problemas.

-Mira hay viene la policial, ahora sabrás lo que te mereces- me dijo desde la cima de un poste.

-Eso crees- me pare a las justas y ella salto sobre mi, luego quiso quitarme la mascara.

-Muéstrame quien eres.

-JAMAS¡

Vi que venia un vehículo de policías asía mi así que rodee asía abajo de el, con un poco de suerte logre que mi atacante sea impactada por el vehículo.

-Adiós- dije mientras le apuntaba, pero entones me di cuenta que mi arma se había dañado con la caída, así si que rompi la ventana del vehículo, saque al poli, entre ay y salí disparado los mas rápido que pude asía donde es carro me lleve, lamentable mente creo que perdí el toque a la hora de conducir por que termine cayendo al rió por que no me fije del puente que se había levantado, ja, otra ves termine en un rió.

Después de como 10 minutos de luchar por salir del agua, logre salir, salí disparado a la casa volante de Ap y me quite el traje lo tendí lo mas escondido que pude (En el centro de un árbol), y luego me metí a la cama y me hice la dormida, lo que paso luego me dejo helado.

Vi a Ap entrar con un gran corte en la mejilla, no pudo haber sido ella, o si, no lo creo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La verdad da la cara**

Bajo la mascara...

Ap se fue caminando hacia el baño a curarse la herida, se cerro hay, bueno entonces me di cuenta que un liquido corría por una e mis extremidades delanteras, era sangre.

-Rayos- dije en voz baja.

Corrí por una venda, vende todas la heridas y luego seque y limpie todo el desastre que hice al entrar, justo cuando termine, Ap sale del baño y me ve, yo noto que ella tambien tenia varias vendas, entonces me mira y ve que yo tambien estoy igual. El silencio finalmente fue roto.

-¿Que te paso?- le grite simulando desesperación.

-Nada, me caí y a ti- se notaba clarito que estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno... yo...- y la idea llego a mi- Iba cruzando por un puente cuando un vehículo policial me arroyo- sonaba mas realista que haberme caído.

-Bueno.

-Y de donde te caíste, de un rascacielos.

-Si... digo no- decía tartamudeando- me caí en unos arbustos y me raspe todo el cuerpo.

-Y el tajón de la cara- le dije metió dudosa.

-Un cuchillo que alguien dejo en los arbustos.

Dicho eso se retiro a su cuarto y se encerró, yo fui al mio( Osea al cuarto de invitado), pensé aliviada, aunque sabia que ya había sembrado lo sospecha en su corazón, igual que ella lo hiso en el mio, pero sera ella, por que alguien como Apple Diena Pie se disfrazaría de Mare Do Well y me daría una paliza en la noche, francamente no lo se.

A la mañana siguiente me informe mas acerca de Apple Pie, resulta que es pariente de dos ex-amigas mías, Apple Jack y Pinkie Pie, bueno, al menos ya sabia los nombre, quise preguntarles a ambas pero hay ya decía su fecha de defunción, que lastima, hubiera querido ir al velorio.

Bueno al menos, hay conseguí información del ultimo elemento de la armonía que aun vivía, Twilight Sparkle, Reina de Equestria, hoy en la noche haría una visita.

Era como las 5 de la tarde, deje una nota diciendo que iría a Filadelfia y no volvería asta pasado mañana, y sin decir nada me fui, repare la pistola que tenia de camino, cuando llegue, el palacio estaba tranquilo, entre por el jardín trace ro y me encontré con alguien que me llamo la atención.

-Hola Silver- dijo en un tono amable.

-¿Quien eres?- interrogue.

-Perdona mi falta de cortecia, me llamo Discord, el ``Gran Señor del Caos´´.

-Bueno, fue un placer y am... como se decía, a si , adiós- y continué mi camino pero el apareció en frente.

-Donde están tus modales, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Si claro, yo trabajo solo.

-Y si te dijera del pasatiempo enfermizo de Apple Pie.

Me detuve en seco y me voltee.

-De que hablas.

-Ella nunca de dijo adonde salia en la noche.

-Iba a resolver sus asuntos, al igual que yo voy a resolver los míos.

-Entonces, tu le creíste- se rió- francamente pensé que eras mas inteligente.

-Yo creo lo...- me interrumpió.

-Ella es Mare Do Well.

Esas 5 palabras me dejaron fría, la poni que me acogió en su casa era una de mis enemigas.

-No es verdad.

-PERO ESTO NO ES POSIBLE¡- dijo mientras asía aparecer un montón de imágenes- como es posible que no me creas , ni con toda estas pruebas.

No quería creerlo, pero era verdad, si era Mare Do Well, me sentía destrozada.

-¿QUIEN ANDA HAY?¡- grito un guardia, recibió un balaso en el ojo a cambio.

-Que carácter, bueno nos veremos luego.

-Una ves que termine con ellos, seguirás tu.

-Como gustes, amiga mía- y desapareció.

Subí las escaleras , entre de golpe por una de las ventanas, una ve adentro varios guardia corrieron.

-DETÉNGASE¡

Comenzaron a saltar sobre mi pero los recibía con un balaso, otros me lanzaron hechizos, entonces invoque magia, pero luego me acorde que no llevaba el collar de Alicorn, mire asía arriba y vi que un cuerno salia de mi frente, era una Alicorn, entonces mira la eternidad como una maldición, esto no era posible.

-MALDITOS GUARDIAS¡ MUERAN¡- grite e invoque un hechizo de fuego que se propago rápidamente por todo el castillo, en otras palabras, lo incendie.

-¿Que estoy asiendo?- dije cuando volví en mi y salí por una ventana.

Corrí hacia el dirigible en Manhattan, llegue en 3 horas, lo que a pie debía ser mínimo 6 horas, cuando entre en el dirigible, tuve una sorpresa inesperada.

-Hola Eclipse, o prefieres que te llame Silver Rain- dijo Ap que portaba su traje.

-Como te enteraste.

-Hola Silver- dijo Discord de sorpresa.

-TU¡- le grite- pagaras por esto- y le solté una ráfaga, la cual de desviada por Ap, quien me hiso otro giro de 180 grados, caí con tanta fuerza que atravesé el suelo y caí hacia la parte superior de al fabrica.

-¿Que?- grite al ver a Discord adelante mio.

-Cuidado- dijo riendo

En eso sentí que Ap me tomaba por la crin y me lanso contra uno de los contenedores de masa de pastel de la fabrica, me incorpore de un salto pero me recio con uno de sus cascos que me sentó de lleno, hice nuevamente lo mismo pero obtuve el mismo resultado.

-PAGARAS POR LO QUE HICISTE¡- grito Ap mientras me arrojaba sus cascos.

Derecha, izquierda, adelante atrás, era una lluvia, me redujo en cuestión de segundos, yo ya no podía a ser mas, mi cuerpo estaba molido de tantos golpes, mi arma destrozada en la caída y mi mete resquebrajada por la duda y la traición, solo atine a decir.

-Nos veremos en el infierno- dije mientras perdía la conciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: No hay esperansa**

Bajo la destrozada mascara...

Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguirme defendiendo, soportaba los golpes, pero las fuerzas me abandonaban, cada ves mas débil asta que finalmente paro.

-PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A SILVER SPOON¡- grito Ap y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Vi una visión, vi una en la que veía a Carrot Top cuando la asesinaban, ella no opuso resistencia, de vi suponer esto, Silver Spoon no estaba en la escena, asesine a una inocente, que inútil.

Luego de eso escuche un susurro.

-Te dije que no te metieras en problemas y que te cuidar,¿recuerdas?- dijo amablemente.

-Lo siento, perdóname- alcance a decir casi sin fuerzas.

-No te preocupes, ahora preocúpate por ti, yo ya e terminado mi propósito.

-Por favor, dime quien te hizo eso, quien comenzó a esparcir los rumores.

Vi otra visión, en el cual veía a un ser extraño y ridículo hablarle a una pegaso, luego el pegaso comenzó a hablar con otros ponis y así sucesivamente.

-Discord- dije furioso.

-Tranquila, ya paso, olvida tu venganza, solo causaras mas daño a ponis inocentes, incluyéndote.

-Discord pagara- grite.

Logre reaccionar y vi que Ap me arrastraba a la salida, Discord estaba a su atrás.

-Y dime Apple Pie, ¿que harás con ella?- dijo Discord.

-Voy a entregarla a las autoridades- respondió Ap.

-Discord, pagaras- dije débilmente mientras me zafaba del enganche de Ap.

-¿Que dices?- dijeron en coro.

-DISCORD¡, PAGARAS¡- dije mientras tome a Ap por el casco delantero y se lo aventé a hacia Discord, el se teletransporto a otra ubicación haciendo que Ap golpeara la pared.

-Nunca me subestimes- le dije con ira.

-Crees que podrás derrotarme- dijo riendo.

Lance sobre el un hechizo que incendio la fabrica, Ap se levanto y salto sobre mi tratando de a serme caer, yo salte asía la pared de espaldas, causando que esta seda y el techo se nos viniera encima, tome a Ap por la garganta y lo arroje por la ventana, Discord se reía a mi atrás.

-Mírate, tu dices que luchas por la venganza, y mírate, as acabado con la vida de todos los ponis que trabajan aquí- dijo riendo.

-De que hablas, si no había nadie, hoy es domingo para empesar y los trabajadores no vienen hoy- le dije con un gesto de burla.

-Cierto no, bueno si me quieres atrapar tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto- luego de decir eso, escapo.

-TE BUSCARE ASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO¡- le grite antes de notar que la fabrica se derrumbaba.

Vi una salida por una ventana rota y salí por ay, afuera para mi suerte me encontré con cerca de 100 guardias, todos saltaron sobre mi con la intención de atraparme supongo.

-No me atraparan, no aun- grite e invoque un campo de fuerza alrededor mio que se expando asía afuera mientras reventaba.

-DETENTE¡- sentí que Ap me grito por detrás.

-Y ¿QUE HARÁS SI NO?, TRAIDORA¡- grite con tanta ira que las ventanas se rompieron con la ultima palabra, bueno las que quedaban.

-Tu eres quien me traiciona, después del alojamiento y comida que te di como pudiste acabar con una de mis amigas- dijo devolviendo me la misma mirada de ira.

-No te metas si sabes lo que te conviene- respondí dando señales de no retroceder ante nada.

Vi que se lanzo sobre mi pero lo recibí con el cuerno que le perforo asta la mitad, ella me tomo luego por hay y me lanso asiéndome atravesar unos espejos que estaban apilado, vi que tenia tantos corte que de mi traje solo quedaba el antifaz y una que otro troso de tela en mi cuerpo que aun se mantenía, Ap no espero nada, salto sobre mi y me dio un derecha so que me sentó, iba meter otro pero lo detuve con uno de los cascos y le respondí con un izquierdazo en un ojo, luego le metí un par de patadas que lo hicieron volar de hay, me levante casi sin fuerzas y trate de llegar al dirigible, pero Ap me tomo por atrás y me asoto contra el suelo, quiso repetir la acción pero logre zafarme, la tome por la capa y jale, pero esta se rasgo dejando libre, lo que le dio tiempo de meterme un par de patadas que me mandaron contra la pared, vi la alcantarilla cerca, que suerte, me arrastre asta hay, la abrí y me metí, Ap me quiso seguir pero selle la alcantarilla.

-Y ahora que- dije mientras me arrastraba por la alcantarilla.

No logre llegar mas lejos perdí el conocimiento luego de unos cuantos pasos.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la alcantarilla...<p>

-No escaparas- gritaba Ap tratando de abrir la alcantarilla.

-Alto- grito un guardia.

Ap al ver que le quedaba poca mascara, la tomo y se escabullo en un callejón para quitarse el traje, ocultarlo y luego subir al dirigible, en el dirigible mando una carta a la Abuela Apple Bloom, pidiendo un consejo, tambien planeo un viaje a poniville.

Apple Pie no podía creer que aquella pegaso que había había ayudado siendo su peor enemigo, que injusta era la vida, pensaba.

-¿Como pudo pasar?- decía para si sola.

Recordaba a su amigo 3Q quien se sacrifico por defender a sus amigos, pero ahora ya no estaba, no había forma de detener a una alicornio, lo único que se le ocurría era los elementos de la armonía, Starlight, Safira, Buck y Monocronicorn, pero todos estaban dispersos, Starlight esta en Pegasopolis, Safira y Buck en Poniville y Monocronicorn en corcelia, como los reuniría si no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de toparse con Silver.

-¿Como hago?- pensaba cada ves mas atenta al tiempo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa, devia ir por todos uno por uno, primero Poniville, que esta mas cerca, daría la vuelta y a Pegasopolis, un día de viaje, para terminar iría a Corcelia, 2 días de viaje, tiempo estimado 3 días 13 horas.

-Demasiado- dijo, pero no había otra alternativa.

* * *

><p>Bajo la destrozada mascara...<p>

No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, solo me levante y me diriji a la salida mas cercana, salí y tome un taxi con dirección a la terminal de trenes, devia ir a ver a una vieja amiga.

Cuando llegamos, el taxista me cobro el precio, le pague, cuando me disponía a bajar me dijo.

-A donde vas, primero limpiaras en desastre que dejaste acá atrás- me grito algo amargo.

O no, se olvidaron la heridas, las cuales cauterizaron, pero creo le dejaron manchado de sangre el asiento, jeje.

-Y ¿que harás si me niego?- le dije riéndome.

-A, sinvergüenza eres no, toma esto- y me arrojo un casco encima.

-Mala idea- le dije mientras lo tomaba por el casco y haciéndole una palanca se lo disloque a la altura del codo.

-A... maldita, a donde vas- grito mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Asta luego- le dije mientras me adentraba en la termina y me aferre en uno de los trenes con destino a Poniville.

Como no tenia ni un centavo mas, tuve que ir de polizonte abajo del tren, esperaba visitar la casa de Rainbow Dash, pensando recuperar un rifle semiautomático que ella tomo, y se olvido pedirle antes de que me sacaran.

Note algo raro, un dirigible con el logotipo de AppleCakes avanzaba a un lado del tren, vi entonces que un grupo de búfalos venia del otro lado, hay no, pensé.

Los búfalos comenzaron a chocar con el tren, esto acuso que las correas que me sostenía se hicieran añicos y por poco se termina todo, casi caigo a la riel, trepe al techo del tren y vi que los búfalos pequeños estaba intentando romper el techo.

-Hola- le dije, pero ninguno me hizo caso- A ya, mal educado no, ahora verán- dije mientras corrí asía ellos.

Embestí a un tan fuerte que lo bote del tren, asiendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo de la vía, otro se me abalanzo tratando de embestirme.

-OLE¡- dije mientras le retiraba a un lado.

Se estrello al igual que el anterior, entonces todos vinieron asía mi, cogí a uno por los cuernos y lo voltee, vi al otro que salto sobre, y lo hice volar asta afuera del tren, el que estaba en el piso salto sobre junto con los 5 restantes, tome al primero y lo arroje para afuera, luego cogí al que venia a embestirme y lo hice bolar 180 grados asiéndolo traspasar el techo, luego lo remate con el otro que venia y con ese si rompieron el piso des tren cayendo a las rieles, los 3 restantes me miraban sin saber que hacer.

-¿Quieren mas?- dije mientras caminaba asía ellos.

Vi que venían asía mi, así que los levite y los hice volar metros y metros a la distancia.

Luego vi a los búfalos que comenzaron a masacrar el tren, así que simplemente les lance un hechizo de fuego, pobres, pude ver como se quemaban todos mientras pedían ayuda desesperada-mente asta que se callaron todos.

-Nadie se meterá en mis planes.

En eso vi que la nave con el logotipo de manzana se acercaba al tren, algo anda mal pensé.

-Hola, a pasado mucho amiga- dijo Discord que apareció de la nada.

No lo pensé y me lance contra el, mala idea, desapareció y se transporto asía un nueva ubicación, asiendo perder el equilibrio y logrando a serme caer del tren.

-No me detendrás- dije mientras intentaba incorporarme, pero finalmente las heridas fueron mas fuertes que yo, el tiempo me comenzó a pasar la factura.


End file.
